


Clarkie and Brucie 各种彼得各种潘

by greenlock



Category: DCU
Genre: 5cm Clark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人被光头变小了，他只好飞去找蝙蝠侠帮忙……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.Bedtime Story  
　　  
　　老实说布鲁斯并不清楚这件事是怎么发生的。  
　　他记得过程当中的一些细节——灯光，采访，香槟，玫瑰，让人头晕目眩的热吻。等他的脑子稍微清醒了一点的时候，他已经和露易丝·莱恩一起吻倒在庄园主卧室那张法式核桃木古董大床上了。  
　　真是太刺激了，我们的这位公认的阔佬外加高谭市私有的夜行义务执法人士，正支撑着被酒精荼毒得意识不甚清晰的人类大脑晕乎乎地想着，这个可是超人一直在追求的女孩。  
　　话说回来，作为蝙蝠侠他并没有过要撬超人墙角的意思，作为花花公子今晚的艳遇于他而言也很难变成一生一次的致命邂逅。他吸引了莱恩，莱恩也吸引了他， 在双方自愿的大前提下他们双双逃离了浮华欢宴，打算就这么满足一下孤男寡女的寂寞需索。当然了，布鲁斯倒是不敢担保莱恩小姐最初吸引他的魅力分值完全没有 掺杂“哦，这个就是超人喜欢的类型”这么一点不可告人的小因素在里面。当然了，无论哪个男人或女人都会想到这个。  
　　“喔，这床真漂亮。”露易丝手脚并用地挣脱开布鲁斯的怀抱，努力眨着眼睛，趴在床垫上伸手抚摸床脚镂空雕刻的百合花束图案。她喝得不少，有几个男性的 同行不怀好意故意灌她，而她应付这种场合的能力显然不及应付突发的恶性事件。她对这屋里家私的好奇居然超过性爱，而且像个女中学生那样大惊小怪，这小小有 点降分。  
　　不过在一个酒精与荷尔蒙一并上头的男人看来这个举动也相当可爱。“这是法国佬的东西，因此有百合花。”他从背后搂住她，吻上她的脖子。“甜心，”他呢喃道，“超人会杀了我。”  
　　“他不会，他又消失了。”露易丝支起上半身，用双手模拟了一个爆炸的动作，“碰——消失了，踪迹全无。我以为他会来跟我说声再见……跟上一次一样，没有。完全没有。”  
　　超人确实已经消失四天了，音信全无。床上这个身为蝙蝠侠的男人忽然觉得他的酒醒了一半。他一瞬间就进入了蝙蝠状态，恨不得马上跳下床去联系正义联盟确 认一下这个信息。但此时莱恩正捧着他的脸，眼神迷蒙地摸着他的嘴唇：“反正我想开了！天涯何处无芳草呢，韦恩先生……或者我该改口叫你布鲁斯？”  
　　“如果你敢让她这么叫我就把你这屋子里除了她以外所有东西一并扔出窗外。包括你在内。”一个声音在大阔佬的耳边说道。超人的声音。以最为蝙蝠侠的声调。  
　　布鲁斯浑身一震，第一个反应是摸了一下自己的耳廓——通讯器没安在那儿，他不会笨到带着联盟的通讯器跟——跟联盟首脑的妞上床。  
　　“哦，布鲁斯，你在干啥呢？你不会连这种时候都戴了蓝牙耳机？”露易丝迷离地望着他，她是昏头昏脑了没错，可她那属于记者的直觉还没麻痹。  
　　“告诉她你必须马上去开会，否则你会破产。”超人在阔佬的耳边说。空气震动是真的，这就像是贴在他的脸上对他窃窃耳语；可他摸不到什么。他比正版的蝙蝠侠还要神出鬼没。  
　　“喔见鬼。”这个一贯擅长伪装的男人无可掩饰地哼了一声。布鲁西眼神迷离的看向窗外。他显然在走神，这是极不合时宜的举动。  
　　在他的对面，露易丝换成了盘腿坐的姿势。她揉着额角，酒精浸润的表情散去了一半：“该说见鬼的明明是我才对吧韦恩先生，我现在不禁开始怀疑你的最差风 评是真的。你真是……”她斟酌了一下用词，“……太不专注了！看来那些把大票美人约上了游艇然后独个儿跳海跑路的旧事都是真的？”  
　　布鲁斯盘坐在她对面，造型活像个一对一的瑜伽教练。他露出牙齿没心没肺地笑着，耸了耸肩。  
　　莱恩小姐立刻下床，在三分钟内离开了这间卧室。其中两分半钟她花来整理头发和裙子。至于最后半分钟，她一直在费力地对付老式的门把手，拧了好几下才拉开。她一声不吭，没有求助韦恩，甚至连头都没有回一下。  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气。现在他的醉意完全散了，他清醒无比，犹如所有贪腥失败的男人那样沮丧地、重重地躺倒在床上。  
　　“我不知道你是怎么办到的，”他对着房间里的空气说，“不过我们应该有过约定，绝不偷窥彼此的私人活动。”  
　　“喔……你的私人活动还包括乘我不在的时候上我的妞。”超人的声音听起来溢满了愤怒，这让躺在那里的蝙蝠侠韦恩深深叹了口气。接着一秒钟后他陡然悟到这声音似乎是由他身下的床垫发出来的，他从那上面跳起来，开始检查整张床。  
　　“我至少没在你父亲留给你的床上安装窃听器之类的东西。”他喃喃道。  
　　“我也没有。”超人说，“我是面对面地在跟你讲话。”  
　　布鲁斯抬起头，他看见一道红蓝相间的残影掠过他的视线——天哪这不可能——那影子停下来，呈现出超人此刻的形貌。他悬浮在布鲁斯·韦恩的面前，叉着他的腰。  
　　他最多只有五厘米那么高。微缩成毫米级数的那一小撮卷毛还是那么临危不乱。  
　　布鲁斯吹了声口哨：“你自己搞的？”他的声音带有明显的颤音和滑音，充分泄露了努力憋笑终至落败的无奈。顿了一下后，他重启了，用蝙蝠侠的声音若无其事地发问道：“你自己搞的？”  
　　迷你超人凯尔-艾尔在空中上下飘动了一下。克拉克忿忿地挥动着他的1克拉小拳头：“你认为我会觉得这很有趣？”  
　　然后，他们各自低下头，异口同声地吐出了一个单词——一个姓氏。  
　　“卢瑟。”


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Midnight Snack  
　　  
　　“这么说又是个魔咒？”蝙蝠侠坐在蝙蝠洞的主控屏幕前，专注地核对着一连串的数据，那些都是超人中招前后的生理指数。他没戴面具，正用银勺有一搭没一搭地搅着一杯咖啡。  
　　在他的右手边，搁着另一只维多利亚时代的咖啡杯——那是空的，原先杯底的那几滴咖啡被客人一饮而尽。超人把自己丢在空杯里，胳膊百无聊赖地搭在杯沿 上。他现在的个头绝不会比那种成套的小银勺要大。他一脸自暴自弃，用杯沿撑着头：“我觉得比魔咒要复杂些，我没什么异样的感觉，我发誓我仍然还能举得起整 幢大楼。我只是变小了。”  
　　蝙蝠侠瞥了他一眼：“那么你当时为何不立即殴打卢瑟让他弄出个放大射线？”  
　　“你认为他会吗？”超人又叹了口气。  
　　“……不会。照我看只要能整垮你，他绝对宁死不屈。”蝙蝠捻起勺子，迟疑了一下，最后还是把它放回了自己的杯子里。  
　　“你本来打算用那个对我行凶。”超人不留情面的指出了，“你本来想拿勺子敲我的头，嗯哼？我对你说过我的能力并没有随着身体变小，你最好也记着这一点。”  
　　没戴面具的蝙蝠侠瞪着杯子里的迷你超人。“喔。”他无辜地摊了摊手，“你可以用不‘迷你’热视线把对你构成重大威胁的勺子及时熔掉嘛。”  
　　“……”超人把身体整个埋进了杯子里，蝙蝠侠低头看，发现他背对着自己抱着膝盖坐在杯底。“我是怎么会相信你是唯一可以帮我的人呢？”他用不算太“迷 你”的音量抱怨着，蝙蝠留意到他周围残留的咖啡渍正在结起霜冻，“我明明知道你其实更赞同卢瑟的一些观点……这样更好，我对世界的威胁小多了，至少我给你 的氪石现在对我来说是超大的一块，一亮出来要不了几秒钟我就会彻底再见。”  
　　“现在我有点明白了，这就是你不能独自跟卢瑟正面对抗的原因。”蝙蝠侠沉吟着，举起勺子又搅了搅咖啡，“咖啡？再来点儿？”  
　　“一点点。”超人飞起来，坐在杯沿上，看着蝙蝠舀了一小勺咖啡分给他。如今这一小勺相对于他的体型来说也挺够份量。  
　　他坐着，拇指姑娘的思想者版，或者思想者的拇指姑娘版，加起来半个红豆大的两只小红靴缩在雪白的杯壁上，愁容满面：“就如露易丝所说的，她完全不知道这个。她还以为是我又不告而别，抛下她和大都会的人们，跑到宇宙不知哪个角落里了呢。”  
　　“她应该也发现克拉克·肯特失踪了。”蝙蝠说。  
　　“我刚好请了一周的年假回堪萨斯去看我妈妈。”小克拉克抬起头，“我给我妈打了电话，说要加班回不去了。我可不愿意她发现养了二十几年的外星儿子现在 要放在杯子里养了，只能扛着啃樱桃派里的樱桃。”他唉声叹气，薄如蝉翼的小披风垂在杯沿外面没精打采，“我回堡垒折腾了四天，没什么实质性的进展，所有的 数据我刚才都交给你了。另外……”他幽怨地低头嘟囔，“你不用肖想那些我碾滚踢打触摸键，声嘶力竭跟AI沟通的录像，我已经三重删除得没人可以复原。”  
　　“……从数值看来这就是个魔咒。解铃还须系铃人，最终你还是得面对卢瑟。”蝙蝠侠说着，按下一个正在闪动的钮。  
　　系统通讯里传来了韦恩庄园管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的声音：“我做了土耳其三明治和樱桃起司蛋糕，都特别加了瑞士起司。按照您的吩咐，布鲁斯少爷。”  
　　“哦，樱桃起司蛋糕！”克拉克在迷你版的超人躯壳中哀号起来，“哦，布鲁斯，我还大着的时候你从来不肯满足我这个。”  
　　“因为那时候你不用扛着啃。”蝙蝠侠说着，端起了他的咖啡杯。他优雅地小口啜着，把数据倒过来又看了一遍。  
　　“卢瑟本人办不到这个，他没有任何超能力。”他下了结论，“这就相当于把太阳整个打碎，改变了结构又重新拼合成月亮级的太阳——原子的质量不会平白无故地消失，你失去的身体部分被这个魔咒剥夺，转换为能量封印在我们不能辨识和抵达的另一个空间，目前我只能这么理解。”  
　　小超人吸了一口咖啡。他隔着一定的距离很不优雅地大口吸着他的迷你咖啡液柱，吞下去。接着他皱起了眉头：“这么说我好像想起来了，当时卢瑟手里有块石板，上面有些楔形文字。我以为那只是满桌古董中的一件，没有留意。”  
　　“那上面的文字应该就是咒语。”布鲁斯把自己丢进座椅里，不经意地左右转动。他放下杯子，交握起戴着手套的双手，把它们送到唇下，轻轻倚着。一个思考的姿态。  
　　他肯定正在转着什么鬼主意，超人想，这方面卢瑟跟他棋逢对手。  
　　这是一幕怪异的景象，蝙蝠侠没有套着他那鬼魅般带着尖耳朵的面罩，布鲁斯·韦恩的脸孔在黑色手套的映衬下显得分外白皙。脱下面罩后他的头发很乱，一如 既往。有几撮散落在额角上，克拉克看见那发丝遮掩下的表皮上留有一点淡淡的创痕。那不知道何时何地，为了什么留下来的伤。  
　　这时阿尔弗雷德把双人份的宵夜端进了蝙蝠洞。  
　　“超大份的樱桃起司蛋糕。”管家庄严地宣布着，把描着金边的华美瓷盘安放在控制台的一角上。  
　　那就似是从12吋的大蛋糕上切下的四分之一个角。小超人的脸上露出了既满足又郁卒的神色。他飞过去，沿着盘子打转。“你是故意的，布鲁斯。”他嘶嘶吸 气，把小手插进宛如积雪般的起司里，拔出来，舔了舔。任谁都看得出来他理智正在一点一滴地流逝，一个被欲望冲昏了头的氪星人是危险的，不管他的块头是六呎 三吋还是五公分。“你绝对是故意的。”他发出呻吟般的吼叫声。  
　　“我猜测你这几天都没吃什么东西。”蝙蝠侠拿起他自己的那份三明治，“这很容易猜，换了我也一样没心情。你可以在这上面打个洞，游进去，鲸吞到窒息也没问题，我可以转过身去装作没看见。”他说到这里故意咬下了一大口，并没有转过身去。他只是安静地咀嚼着，看着。  
　　“肯特先生，樱桃起司山脉的表层是瑞士起司和鲜樱桃，中段铺了奶油以及我的独家配方樱桃酱馅料。”阿尔弗雷德拿起了被弃用的刀叉，比着蛋糕的表面耐心 的讲解着，仿佛一位地质教授，“蛋糕里也加了少量腌制过的樱桃干，只是起到调味的作用。如果你需要，我可以帮你把它切开分成小块——”  
　　超人站在操作台上交抱着双臂，严肃地仰望着整座蛋糕山：“我希望庄园能出借一个碗让我泡澡。以及……如果有适当的换洗衣服，我就更加感激不尽。”  
　　“很遗憾肯特先生，布鲁斯少爷即使是在未成年时期也没有收集芭比娃娃或兵人军团的嗜好，我倒是可以替你找一角新丝巾权当希腊式睡衣，保证舒适不透，倘 若你不介意。”管家弯下腰，将双手撑在台面上，诚恳地说道，“至于你今夜的宿处，我已经安排好了：玛莎夫人在世时有过一个森林小屋八音盒，我检查了一下， 锁死了有可能惊扰你睡眠的部分。相信我，屋里那张小床正合你的尺寸。”  
　　小超人转过头去向他欠身致谢：“你真是太客气了，阿尔弗雷德，我不知道该怎么感谢你的好意。”  
　　然后他让自己升至比最高那枚“樱桃峰”还要高的海拔，红缨缨的披风飞扬在后。他仪式般微微低头表情凝重肃穆了几秒，终于下定决心堕落，一头扎进了瑞士起司的积雪里。


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Morning Bath  
　　  
　　闹钟这种东西，对于蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩来说，是必需之物，一个好的侦探必须随时掌握好自己的时间，有可能地话，甚至应当刻意地、严格地按照计划中的时间节点塑造自己的生物钟，以便在睡眠之外的时间能够保证充足的精力和体能。  
　　但布鲁斯床头闹钟的实际作用，有时候还抵不上韦恩庄园的管家阿尔弗雷德猛扯窗帘的一个动作——他已经习惯了扔掉闹钟，以它粉身碎骨为安魂曲再小睡片刻，等待管家招魂。  
　　这个早晨也是一样的。闹钟响起时他本能地将之丢向墙角。蝙蝠侠需要睡眠，他凌晨三点才刚刚开车回到庄园。没人知道这一夜他曾经倒挂在某个纯然全黑的角落里到底蛰伏了多久。当清晨第一束明澈的阳光照射在屋顶时，他总是精疲力竭地倒在床上完全看不见。  
　　预想中的粉碎噪声没有响起，布鲁斯在床上不安地翻了个身。他蜷缩着，像个未成年的男孩那样夹抱着枕头，把温暖柔滑的被褥随意裹在身上。他没有立即入 眠，属于蝙蝠侠的类兽的直觉让他的一部分神经被微薄的反常牵引。他怀着朦胧的意识听了一阵，觉得屋里静得出奇，阿尔弗雷德没有随即走上楼梯。  
　　他没有醒来，也没有再睡去，只是闭着眼睛爬起来，凭借记忆力游进主卧一侧的私人浴室，并且走了一路就把他身上的睡衣睡裤丢了一路。他有踢到拖鞋，但他决定无视那个。这是他的庄园，他的时光，他的房间，就这样光着脚也没人在意。  
　　热水让布鲁斯昨夜在钢筋水泥上狠狠撞击了若干下的肌肉舒坦了不少。不过晨浴完毕他的眼睛还是半睁半闭，他裹着浴巾，推开浴室的门，保持着睡意的尾巴瞥 了一眼挂钟——已过了以往的早餐钟点，阿尔弗雷德还是没有出现。厚厚的帘幕把卧室的光线调到最适合休憩的状态，他迟疑了一下——阿尔弗雷德是最守时的那一 种人，如果有任何活动需要韦恩或者蝙蝠侠出面，他都不可能不来叫醒他。既然他没有，正说明今天的高谭市出人意料地一派祥和，韦恩集团的生意也按部就班无会 可开，甚至他出资的那几个基金组织，也运作良好无需斡旋。  
　　这位兼职阔佬的超级英雄站在床边等了两三秒，最终酸痛和疲劳征服了他，他决定榨干亲密管家偶尔的放纵，躺回床上睡到下午三点再说。  
　　他顺手摘了浴巾，裹成一团扔向有可能横陈着闹钟尸骨的那个墙角——然后，叹息了一声，把满身湿漉漉的自己丢回了大床。  
　　“布鲁斯，我有想过你应该是裸睡一族。”一个声音在他的床头响起。跟昨晚一样，那么近，似如就在耳畔。超人的声音，夹着一声玩味的口哨。  
　　布鲁斯陷在柔软的床垫里。他睁开了眼睛，睡眠被扰的愤恨仿若熊熊燃烧的火山熔浆正在他的眼里翻腾：“你进来之前应该先敲门的，克拉克。身体缩小不代表出入方便，不代表你的道德感也可以随之削弱这么多。”  
　　“我想需要建立道德感做到不充分扰民的人是你才对，布鲁斯。”超人说，“明明是我在‘一扇门’里看着你。”  
　　布鲁斯现在基本上可以确定他的方位了。他在他的右侧。他向另一侧翻过身去，兀自裸着，兀自裸着，连一角床单也懒得遮盖——他想着如果被他发现超人坐在他的枕头上，他绝对会像捏住一只蜻蜓的翅膀那样用两个指头捏住他的披风，接着——  
　　他转过去，把眼睛瞪得足够大，免得遗漏了本体大小跟细节差不多的某些外星人。结果他看见了一个做成双层尖顶小楼式的原木色八音盒安放在大床一侧的矮柜 上。原本的水晶台灯被移开了一些空隙，而原先安放在另个床头柜上的防震闹钟居然也安安稳稳地放置在这座八音盒小楼的旁边。  
　　超人，钢铁之子，正义联盟的超级英雄首脑，美国精神的代言人，半遮半掩地裹着一角纯白的丝巾，从小木屋阁楼的窗子里坦坦荡荡望着他，如同那耳咯索斯望着他的倒影般，天经地义，理所当然。  
　　哦，他注意到了，他微笑着向布鲁斯招着手：“早安，韦恩先生。”  
　　“……我以为阿尔弗雷德安排你睡客房了呢？”  
　　“喔，他是安排我睡了‘整座别墅式客房’。不过他也很诚恳地表示你最近的睡眠不大安稳，希望我能照看你一下。”克拉克用针尖大小的手指敲着贴着花朵亮 片的小窗台，“我怎么可能拒绝一位忠诚的老人的求助。再说了，你今早三点经过我的客房，开了搞不好有1000瓦的台灯，倒下安然入睡，并没有明确表示反对 这份安排。”  
　　“这么说你充当的是晚安精灵的角色咯。”布鲁斯发出冷冷的哼声，“唔……晚安‘小’精灵。”他没有深究下去——他明白管家的用意，把这么微小的客人独 自置留在比孤独城堡的卧室还要宽敞的客房里并非周全之举。凯尔变小了，太大的空间会让他产生不适感，他才是需要看顾的那一个。阿尔弗雷德向来懂得说话的艺 术。  
　　“嘿，布鲁斯，你的确睡得很不安稳。”那黄金比例的小精灵从窗子那头消失了，过了半秒钟，他打开门走了出来，白丝巾的睡袍一半拖曳在柜子上。他光着两 条黄金比例的腿，飞到布鲁斯的眼皮子底下，得意洋洋地指着房间主人的鼻子控诉，“你三点钟才睡，八点半的时候扔飞了闹钟——差点砸到我头，我帮你接住了， 九点钟的时候你爬起来了，当着我的面一件件脱光，件件差点砸到我头。”  
　　布鲁斯伸出手，两根手指悬在半空中无声地搓了搓。最终他压住了扯掉那角小丝巾或者从下轻轻吹口气的念头，把手伸向床头的老式电铃，连按了许多下。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！”他咆哮着，吼声兼有蝙蝠的凶狠与韦恩的暴躁，“我醒了，请把今天的衣服拿来！”  
　　对讲器彼端传来管家镇定的声音：“布鲁斯少爷，肯特先生的制服也晾干了，需要一并拿过来你们一块儿换吗？”  
　　布鲁斯干咳了一声，盯着克拉克。  
　　那悬浮在空气中的小东西朝他摊了摊手：“我……我也先去洗个澡，布鲁斯。那个……你没把你的剃刀旁边的那个碗扔掉对吧？那是我的临时澡盆。”  
　　布鲁斯盯着他，没有摇头也没有点头。只是盯着他。  
　　过了有一分钟，甚至更久，那个光裸着全身躺在床上的男人阴沉地开口道：“你还在等什么？难道你还需要我去帮你放水吗，超人？”  
　　“哦，不，不用了。”小克拉克化作一道白乎乎的微型闪电扑向他们的浴室。  
　　布鲁斯一声不吭地，看着他飘在空中用移山般的架势推着门把，拉开了对他来说规模就跟整座韦恩大厦差不多的浴室门，钻了进去。  
　　“干得漂亮，卢瑟。”蝙蝠侠自暴自弃地瘫在床上，蒙着被单抱着枕头喃喃道。


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Night Patrol  
　　  
　　“他们说今天跑出来的是个应付不了的家伙。”蝙蝠侠蹲伏在集装箱上，一个漆黑的角落里，张开了双手——照明的余光将他的影子投射在对面的墙壁上，他就像一个长了利爪的尖耳朵妖怪。  
　　“原来是你。”他蹲在那儿，冲着对面的大块头露出狞笑，“班恩【注1】，你又跑出来了。”  
　　那大块头跟他一样，蒙着头脸。若干连接着药罐的粗大管线深深植入他的体内，从皮下，至肌理深处。他的头颅亦如是，管线从脑后接入，直抵延髓。他的手腕 上戴着那个合金的控制器，蝙蝠侠看得出那玩意儿又改进过了，更粗大结实一些，比之前的更难破坏。很显然某些实验机构仍然在利用班恩的身体——不，他们应该 是在彼此利用，不然他此刻不会出现在这里。  
　　他向他走过来，被药物长期影响了的声带发出的嗓音仿佛经过数码改造的电子音，夹带着野兽的摩擦利齿时独有粗糙质感：“是我，蝙蝠。我是班恩，我能杀死你，你知道的。”  
　　蝙蝠蹲在他的黑暗角落里没动。  
　　“班恩。”他又重复了一遍，语调不变，但语气显然有所不同，“这人跟我一样喜欢戴面罩。而且有点儿小爱好。看到那些管子没有？他喜欢嗑药，算是个中好手，嗑完以后力大无穷。”  
　　班恩停下来，以与他的粗鲁外貌不相匹配的沉静神态微微歪着头。很显然他正在仔细打量着角落里的阴影，他那谨慎多疑的姿态与他视为宿命对手的蝙蝠侠犹有 几分酷似。他举起他那钢铁护腕般的控制器，手摸到钮，拿蝙蝠侠的话说，嗑药准备中。这个动作夸张又凝重，充满舞台感，把气氛逼得好像扯紧了的琴弦一样—— 只要轻轻一拨，就会断裂崩开。  
　　只差一点配乐。  
　　“别再跟我说什么哪是面具哪是脸。”蝙蝠的声音又响了，“这话题太老了。”哦，蝙蝠侠从没有笑意，当然。  
　　“是的，我知道什么是你的面具，蝙蝠侠。”班恩的手指抬起又落下，他按下了控制钮，“而我想要毁灭的只有你。我逃出一个又一个地狱，逃出我的梦境，就 是为了毁掉你。蝙蝠侠，就是你。”药液源源灌进他的躯体。他如患病般剧烈地颤抖着，肌肉在一瞬间膨胀。这个过程，就像一个发酵良好掺足了糖奶的生面团在烤 箱中持续均匀地遇热……好吧，这个比方其实不合适——但他确实变得鼓鼓囊囊，体积比原先更加庞大，表层也多少烤焦了点颜色。  
　　那是足以让普通人致死的毒剂，班恩却把它当做咖啡因直接打进身体，而且乐此不疲。蝙蝠侠的身体向后微微倾斜了一下。“闭嘴。”他低声说。  
　　这句话显然是针对了在场的第三个人，班恩敏锐地注意到了这一点。在蝙蝠周围的黑暗中一定还潜伏着什么，某种潜在威胁。那是警察？还是罗宾？或者蝙蝠侠 又有了新的助手？——这不可能，蝙蝠侠一直在监控着他，而他也在通过各种途径调查着蝙蝠侠，他刻意选择了蝙蝠落单的时候逃狱，就是为了与他再度一对一地干 一架。  
　　“我总是梦见你……你。我会毁了你，我会。”他喃喃着，向前迈步。第一击必须充满威慑力，他将抓住这高谭的黑暗骑士，撕裂他的斗篷，将他扔在一侧的那堆箱子上。  
　　蝙蝠侠只是个人类，连点嗑药的小爱好都没有的花花公子，批件礼服就敢自诩为怪物，他什么超能力都没有，加点冲击力，尖锐的木刺就能破开他的蝙蝠皮，让 他的人类背部鲜血横流，那种破碎的声音，以及蝙蝠的闷哼，就是他——班恩——所追求的，摧毁的欲望将他从药物的极限刺激中救拔出来，他突然纵身猛扑——  
　　一股难以言述的巨大冲力凝聚在一点，如旋转的子弹一般快速击中了班恩。这狂人被这莫名的力道掀飞向后，倒在大堆的集装箱上。很好，木条破碎了，音效酷 似他的构想。他还来不及感慨这个，他背上的输液管就断开了，药液四溅而出。他闻到金属和橡胶熔化的气味，感到剧烈的烧灼感——这才不到短短的一秒钟。他挣 扎着，要转过身去，面对那能够隐形的怪物，可是一股旋风般的微型气流再度击中了他，把他往最近的墙壁上甩去，似如甩飞一个药物发泡的人肉沙包。没有那些毒 药持续的辅助，他能够耐以抵抗的力量十分有限，他的头部重重地撞在墙上，顿时失去了知觉。  
　　在他的身后，蝙蝠侠依旧蹲伏着，在那些沉重的箱子上，夜风上下吹拂着他的斗篷，让那看起来就像是在寂静中默默躁动的天然羽翼。  
　　一个小小的影子，浮在他与班恩之间，在堆积成山的集装箱的阴影里，在剧烈流动的冷空气里，那小东西微微蜷缩起双腿，提着他的一对输出功率惊人恐怖又几乎可以忽略不计的小拳头，虫翼般的小披风扑簌簌地摆动着，他像极了一粒带糖衣翅膀的红蓝黄彩虹糖。  
　　这粒彩虹糖扛着风，上上下下地飞近了晕倒的班恩，站在他的脑后的管子上交抱双臂：“嘿，我放倒他了，我放倒了这个戴面具的发泡大面团！蝙蝠仔，按照计划，我们收工去吃你推荐的高谭独家乳酪披萨吧。”  
　　蝙蝠侠从箱子上纵跃下来，轻盈地落地，没有发出一星声响。彩虹糖小超人不由自主地点着豌豆粒大小的头，无声地赞叹着——他见过很多动作轻巧不留影迹的 人类，而蝙蝠无疑是其中的佼佼者。他的动作鬼魅妖异，兼有人类与非人类的优雅。当他落地，那斗篷旋即垂坠下来，锯齿的边缘拖曳着，将他的体型拉得格外颀 长。他顶着他的尖耳，慢慢地飘近，俯身检查了一下班恩，顺手卸下他的药罐：“我已经呼叫了戈登局长，我们可以走了。”  
　　“喔，太好了，我真高兴。”小超人浮起来，达到蝙蝠肩头的位置，绕着他的头部打转，“我真高兴这种时候还能在高谭帮上点儿忙，布鲁斯。”  
　　“如果你肯多帮一点忙，克拉克，”那几乎是突发的，布鲁斯用一种他从尝试过的语调开了口，他的声音仍是蝙蝠侠的，语调却那么温柔，“请老实待在我的肩 上，不要再尝试扰乱我的视线，否则我就用个瓶子把你装起来，在你面前慢慢吃你妈妈最拿手的樱桃派、蓝莓乳酪面包和奶油蘑菇熏肉披萨。”  
　　“唔，好吧……遵命，船长。”克拉克在他的肩上坐下了。他用小手揪住斗篷的纤维，在剧烈流动的冷空气里蜷缩成一团，比之前任何时候都更像一枚彩虹糖。  
     彩虹糖沉默了一小会儿，飘在空中翻了个个儿，倒立着荡至蝙蝠侠的右耳朵尖前：“你慢慢吃你的，我可以转过身去。”这会儿，他似乎糖衣都融化了半层， 下一会儿，他正回来，荡到左耳朵尖后，窃窃以人类的耳朵所不能探查的音量小声抱怨：“我知道你superman/like/food/favorite的 文件夹下肯定有我老妈的独家菜谱，你也会做，我吃不到。”  
　　他们走向蝙蝠车的时候他一直仰着头，望向高谭的夜空。“我不喜欢这些乌云。”风是那么大，拖着他的小披风，像是随时都能把他吹回北极去。  
　　“你真该跟我回一趟堪萨斯，布鲁斯。偶尔一趟。”他钉在蝙蝠侠的漆黑的肩头上，看着天，“这个季节那儿的风没有这边的大，而且夜晚的星空很美。我们可以一起躺在谷仓顶上看星星。我推荐我家的谷仓，顶棚宽敞。还可以来点本地葡萄酒【注2】……我知道哪一家的葡萄园不用除草剂。”  
　　“当然，这得等我变回去了。”最后他说。  
　　“你会变回去的。”蝙蝠侠从车窗上拆下一个微型摄像头，简单查看了一下，回应他说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注1】：Batman Knightfall里面打断蝙蝠侠腰部那个嗑药作弊的熊男。他知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份，对他爱意森森……本文中参考了游戏《蝙蝠侠：阿克汉姆疯人院》里的班恩造型，并在此假设Superman没有见过他。

　　【注2】：因为一纸1933年就被废止的禁酒令和滥用除草剂农药疑虑，美国堪萨斯的葡萄酒是唯一不能在堪萨斯州展览会被品尝或展示的农产品，直至近年州政府干预，堪萨斯的葡萄酒工业才逐步重建。


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Luther Comes  
          
     他们潜入卢瑟集团在高谭市的分公司厂房时蝙蝠侠搞坏了摄像头。  
     一般情况下，他只需要在暗处丢出一枚蝙蝠镖就能解决问题，然而这天他采取了完全违反常规的高调手法。他放倒了保安，拿着蝙蝠镖在某个位置上晃了两圈 ——他依旧是狡猾的，超人注意到他更多是将微弱的照明光线无法穿透的阴影留给了摄拍镜头，一条确凿的、蝙蝠侠的影子。接着，他用极具表演性的手法丢出了飞 镖。  
     “虽然我清楚你的一部分计划……”超人飞上他的头顶，捞住蝙蝠耳尖打了个转，“但我确定卢瑟会注意到你的影子，并且在第一时间就分析或推断出那是你。”  
     “他知道那是我，只能是我。”蝙蝠走向一侧操作台——那里安放着数台服务器终端，大把的网线和电源线被扎线带整束成一捆，穿过箱式的桌台，消失在绝 缘地板的下方。义警用戴着手套的手拉开电脑椅，坦然坐下，抬起他右手的两根手指，“今天正义联盟的信件收发部收到了这个。”  
     “喔，那看起来真像某种存储芯片。”  
     “不巧那正是‘某种’存储芯片。”蝙蝠侠俯下身去，依次拉开桌台下沿的简易门，审视着每一台主机，“它被放在一枚普通信封中寄给正义联盟，收件人是 我，寄件人则公然填写着莱克斯·卢瑟。你知道有关他的信件都拥有较为靠前的优先级，于是这封信在第一时间被原封不动地送达我的手中。”他终于选中了一台， 将芯片插入，并打开了电脑。  
     拇指超人俯冲过去，利用他的“身高优势”，挡在蝙蝠侠的视线与显示开机的系统画面之间。他忽上忽下地飞着，披风掀起掀落不停地刮过“卢瑟新工业”那鲜明的“L”记号标志图案：“我必须要知道卢瑟让你到他厂房的电脑里来找什么。”  
     “卢瑟在信中说，这张芯片里附了一个聊天平台。我认为使用他自己公司的内网可以避免某些……病毒植入之类的问题。”蝙蝠侠向两边拉扯着他的嘴角。  
     那当然不能被称为一个笑容——一些由来已久的细纹经由这个随意的动作更加清晰地映现在他的鼻翼和嘴角，一个近似于厌烦的表情，或者那什么都不是。他面前的袖珍型号凯尔-艾尔更倾向于把它理解为人类夜行后遗症的一点征兆。  
     没错，他看到了那些，皱纹……早衰的玩意儿——不然那还能是什么。他看到他认识的蝙蝠侠在老去，他那双不会比砂尘大上多少的眼睛依然拥有地球人比之 不及的视觉能力，他总能数出一个活着的人类脸孔上不断死去脱落的表皮细胞的确切数目。“布鲁斯，”他用不会比蚊虫的嗡鸣要响亮多少的声音低哼道，“…… 唔，布鲁斯……”  
     他没有再说下去了。他停顿了一会儿，降落下来，悬浮在一方触屏上方：“……事实上到现在为止我都搞不清楚你的计划。”  
     “我的计划就是弄个瓶子把你装起来，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠扯着嘴角，露出他的门牙，同时嘶嘶地吸着气，“别打扰我的思路，现在我要连线卢瑟了。”  
     屏幕上闪现出一个界面简单的聊天软件，银色勾勒的边框充满金属感，那种光滑闪亮的感觉——说老实话，很容易让人想起它的设计者的特殊发型。超人悬在操作台上偷笑起来。  
     蝙蝠侠在屏幕上打了一行字，接着他把手伸进他的万能腰带，掏出一个黄褐色的小东西，递给那正在原地转圈打发时间的超级版本彼得潘。  
     “甘栗？！”布鲁斯透过带有锁定放大功能的特殊目镜看到超人那微雕般的卷毛在他的小脑门上微妙地弹动了一下，“哦布鲁斯你居然随身带着甘栗出来巡逻！”  
     “请扛住，啃你的。”蝙蝠侠又扯了一遍嘴角，而这一次，超人确定，那正是一个笑容。一个短暂的微笑，不能有其他。  
     这太可笑了，蝙蝠侠潜入莱克斯·卢瑟的厂房，用卢瑟编写的聊天器登陆卢瑟公司的服务器跟卢瑟聊天，而同一时间，卢瑟的老对头超人正待在旁边老实看着，忙着啃一枚超大的甘栗……  
     “……这甘栗到底是怎么回事？”超人用他那常被比作“阿特拉斯【注3】的双肩”的肩膀扛着那黄褐色的美味果实，飘着，打量着，纠结着咬下第一口的位置。  
     “等我把你装进瓶子里，每天会喂你一打，直到你胖得无法从瓶口飞出来。”蝙蝠侠恶声恶气地说着，又打了一行字。超人转过脸去，发现卢瑟已经回复了，屏幕上显示着这样一行字：  
      _11:34:08pm Prometheus_ 【注4】： _你弄坏了我四个价值两万美元的摄像头，蝙蝠侠。_  
     “普罗米修斯……”超人在“甘栗地球”的最下方用超级速度咬了若干口，“南极洲”消失了。“好吧，他一贯自比普罗米修斯。”  
     当他开始征服大洋洲的时候屏幕上的记录又多了两条：  
      **11:34:24pm Apollokeeper：是六个。**  
      _11:34:54pm Prometheus：我用手机和一根曲别针就能治好癌症，蝙蝠侠。同样的我只用两根曲别针也能送你上西天，你明白吗？你那见鬼的ID是怎么回事？_  
      **11:35:10pm Apollokeeper：这是你送给我的，我很喜欢。**  
      _11:35:19pm Prometheus：……_  
     “你那见鬼的ID是怎么回事，布鲁斯？”超人毁灭了半个“地球”，他用剩下的半个挡住了脑袋，但这不代表他没在看蝙蝠侠。  
     “啃你的，请。”蝙蝠侠说。  
      _11:36:34pm Prometheus：看来你乐在其中，一个拇指阿波罗，嗯？黄金比例，光辉灿烂，小到任你亵玩——你有没有拿搅拌咖啡用的勺子敲他的头呢，蝙蝠？_  
      **11:37:01pm Apollokeeper：我有让他坐在我的咖啡杯里，这足够了。**  
     “嘿……”超人把剩下的半颗甘栗放在键盘边沿上，然后坐在上面，交叉着双腿，托住腮帮，“咖啡杯又是怎么回事？”  
     “很显然这只是卢瑟的猜测，一个巧合。”蝙蝠靠在莱克斯·卢瑟公司的电脑椅上，用手肘支撑住扶手，“……巧合。”  
      _11:38:03pm Prometheus：那么细小的一个外星人，他是星星上的来客，蝙蝠侠。你该准备大把美食和美酒豢养他，给他造一座迷你的空中花园，让他流连忘返。如果是我，我会尝试这样做。_  
      **11:39:00pm Apollokeeper：我这儿还差个拇指姑娘，能帮忙再咒一个么。**  
      _11:39:20pm Prometheus：看来我对你的打分得重新洗牌了，你跟那伪善的日光浴爱好者大不一样。而且我不相信任何人得到了一个拇指超人，还会想着要跟什么人一起分享。  
     11:40:13pm Prometheus：你已经看到了，他怎样轻易地放倒班恩，即使他只有寸许大小。那段网络爆料的录像我有理由相信是你向我示威的一种形式。你希望我怎 样？大举进攻，露出破绽？不，不，那是凡人的法子，而我现在显然是在与天神交战。唔，一个迷你天神以及他的keeper？一个守护者还是守财奴？我想你喜 欢这个称号，犹在窃窃自得。_  
      **11:41:14pm Apollokeeper：诚然我们的自得有相似处。**  
     蝙蝠侠打完这一句，用一只手掌在面罩的额头部位摩擦了两下。他听见那盘踞在半个甘栗上的彩虹糖色的小克拉克嘟哝道：“让他的拇指姑娘见鬼去。”  
     这让他重新放下了手掌。  
      _11:41:34pm Prometheus：你不喜欢这种说法，那么换一种。你很清楚超人有多少敌人，而你，既然他在这种景况下仍选择投靠你，我有理由相信你是他认可的朋友， 且交情算得上是深厚的那一种——我本来一直在露易丝·莱恩那个小妞的周围布控，以为能抓到我们的超级彼得超级潘，结果呢？哈，我看到高谭奇迹的视频，班恩 被摄录不到的空气打败。我意识到我弄错了，我们的小阿波罗飞去寻求援助的竟然是另一个氪石发烧友。  
     11:43:06pm Prometheus：你不喜欢这种分析法么，蝙蝠侠？这就是事实。  
     11:43:19pm Prometheus：你没有为他造一座迷你的森林小屋吗？或者一座城堡？你全然没动过这种念头？将他据为己有，屏蔽他与世人，世人与他。他的仇人众多， 他的恩惠众多，如果他们全都知道他变小了会怎样做？啊不不不，仇人或许会选择宽恕，但这个世界上有多少人能接受一个拇指般微小的、拥有各种超级能力的外星 来客呢？他们会如何对待他？不会将他当做特殊的异型昆虫来研究吗？毕竟现在不需要你我囤积居奇施舍出的一购物篮彩虹氪石，外界仅剩的些微比如一个栗子般的 就能将他彻底放倒俘获。人们会狩猎，会将“超级小人”做成标本，一两百年后，他的干尸会被放在水晶盒子里，拿出来拍卖。就像那些绝种的蝴蝶，附着一张解说 卡片，他的价值不会比那更多。_  
     蝙蝠侠忽然伸出他的手。他用两根手指，去触碰超人那拖在键盘缝隙间的，小小的披风。  
     小凯尔——克拉克飞速移动着，他躲开了。他什么都没说，只是躲开了布鲁斯的手指。他看见那两根同他的身体差不多庞大的指头在半空中停滞了一秒钟，接着，它们一直伸向他之前当做坐垫的那半颗甘栗，蝙蝠侠把它捻了起来，丢进嘴里。  
      **11:46:57pm Apollokeeper：你我都很清楚他的价值，因此我无法相信你大费周章地与我联系就是为了跟我交流标本收藏心得。**  
      _11:47:16pm Prometheus：不，当然不。  
     11:47:46pm Prometheus：我只是来给你一些过来人的提点。如果你去问一问被你照顾得温饱两足的小超人，他的宿敌是谁，他必然回答是我，莱克斯·卢瑟，该死的光头。_  
     “没错。”超人在一旁喃喃道。  
      _11:48:22pm Prometheus：我与他的纠缠是一段美国版伊利亚特。_  
     蝙蝠侠从鼻子里发出一点细细的哼声。“嗯，伊利亚特。”他嚼着他一直含在嘴里的半个甘栗说。  
      **11:49:07pm Apollokeeper：你的计划不符合我的审美。**  
      **11:49:33pm Apollokeeper：我的计划要简单得多。我拥有阿克琉斯的依恋，写诗的史官先生，帕特罗克洛斯【注5】只有一个。**  
      **11:50:16pm Apollokeeper：实际上我选择依从你这愚蠢的沟通方式来与你说上两句，是想告诉你，我的计划不是瓦尔登湖的小木屋【注6】也不是微型新天鹅堡。我有我的打算，而你不会再见到你的天神或者标本了。**  
      _11:52:00pm Prometheus：你为何不将超人藏在一个瓶子里呢，梦想家先生？还是，你相信一个人能够飞翔，在一个5cm的世界里？_  
      **11:53:07pm Apollokeeper：夜安，荷马先生，你不会想知道的。**  
     蝙蝠侠发送完最后一句，将芯片从主机中硬抽出来，在指间捏碎。他抬起头，发现超人正悬浮在跟他的视线相平行的高度，交抱双臂。  
     “有什么想要问的就问吧。”蝙蝠说。  
     “……我得说比起瓶子更喜欢小木屋。”那小东西脚不沾地地浮动着，他低下头，“我相信你……我必须相信你，布鲁斯……但……”  
     “克拉克，如果我告诉你，我确实为你准备了一个瓶子……你还会信任我吗？”义警站起身，向他再一次伸出手指去，那对五厘米身高的人来说相当硕大的指头一点一点地接近了。超人扭转他的小脸，瞪着那黑色的爪尖。  
     “……你赞同他的某些观点，是吗布鲁斯？”他问，“他的，莱克斯，嗯哼？我知道你会认同……”  
     那指头有足够近了，那扮成怪物的人类没有用锋利的爪尖——而是用他包着皮革的指腹轻轻触碰了一下外星人小小的头顶。他的动作小心翼翼，轻得连超人都感觉不到。  
     “是的。”他回答道，“大部分。”  
          
          
     【注3】：Atlas（阿特拉斯）是希腊神话里的擎天神，是泰坦巨神的一族。他因反抗宙斯失败，被罚在世界最西处用双肩来支撑苍天。各种超人相关作品中都有将他与超人相比拟。  
     【注4】：《超人归来（Superman Returns）》电影里卢瑟将自己破坏并盗取孤独城堡科技的行为比作普罗米修斯盗取天火。  
     【注5】：Patroklos，在荷马(Homer)所著的伊利亚特(Iliad)中，系希腊第一勇士阿喀琉斯(Achilles)最好的朋友。 根据某些原始史料，更是他的表兄弟与爱人。当他为被特洛伊王子赫克托杀死以后，阿克琉斯痛不欲生，不顾一切为他复仇。  
     【注6】19世纪美国最有影响力的作家H·D·梭罗将他在瓦登湖林中二年零二个月又二天的生活和思想纪录、对动植物的观察等写成一本恬静的文集，一贯为超验主义实践者的圣经。


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Air Tour  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠把水上飞机泊在通往孤独城堡内部的冰洞中，座舱盖缓缓升起，他跃上冰面，用遥控装置把舱盖阖起，继而走向隐蔽在冰壁之间的安全门。  
　　堡垒内置的系统识别了他的DNA和声音，那冰壁的一侧迅速升起，待他进入，那扇门又立刻落了下去，末端沉入冰层，浑然无缝，仿佛本来就不能移动。  
　　那条影子几乎就在这同时出现，奔向飞机。那是一个人类的身影，穿着人类在冰层内蹲守必须的保暖装备，加厚羽绒服的帽子遮没了他的脸，他躲藏在便于在此隐蔽的白色之中。  
　　这个人类敏捷地冲向飞机，将一块手表模样的小东西黏在机壳上。飞机表面闪过一道蓝色弧光，以及几声短促的爆鸣。蝙蝠侠引以为傲的安保系统没有进一步的告警反应，事实上，这个人类已彻底搞定了它。  
　　他掏出一个类似遥控器的设备，查看了一下液晶屏幕上的数据，然后点击按键。飞机的舱盖为他打开了，他爬进去，又将它从内部关闭。在这段时间内，相信蝙 蝠侠还没有走到可以查看堡垒监控的主屏幕前。或者他已经发现了异常，正在赶回来的路上——这没什么用，他的对手不会耗费更长时间守在这冻死人的鬼地方。  
　　机舱内拥有良好的恒温，那人类抬起双手，脱掉了白色兜帽。他裸露在外的头颅荒芜得就好像机舱外亿万年来的冰川一般寸草不生。当然了，他是莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　卢瑟在机舱内简单搜索了几秒钟，他毫不费力地发现了不该有却必然会存在的某件东西——尽管这样东西的外形还是引发了他的一声嗤笑。  
　　“啧……这真是……属于高谭的独特品味。”他以一种掺杂着些许疑惑的目光打量着被他平端起来的那样东西——一个米白色藤编的野餐篮。他上上下下地看， 找不到任何能够让人联想起高科技的特殊装置，这就是一个野餐篮，用草柳藤编制的，盖子可以从两边打开也可以整个取下。一样跟蝙蝠侠周身装备完全不合的东 西，它的盖子上甚至都没有贴上一个蝙蝠标志。  
　　那千里迢迢从大都会赶来的阴谋家掏出一个微型手电模样的小玩意儿，旋亮之后闪现一丝淡淡的绿光。他把盖子掀开一条缝，然后用那淡绿色小手电照了照，如愿听到了一声惨叫。  
　　他用一只手按紧了篮盖——他更像那些初次犯罪得手的人一样，连呼吸的频率都暴露了内心的紧张。但这并不会影响他的操作条理，他只用单手就撬开了这架飞机的应急面板，选择故障自驾，并选择导航目的地为大都会科技中心停机坪——那是卢瑟集团的地盘。  
　　这艘承载了正义联盟最新技术的飞机如鹞式飞机一般自水面上垂直升起，在不算宽阔的冰洞里转过120度，沿着预留的飞行通道全速飞离了这片冰川。  
　　当飞机直上平流层之后，那偷了一架飞机外加一个野餐篮的光头雅贼终于得闲赏鉴他的战利品。他再度拧开他那掺入了氪石射线的手电，褪开野餐篮的扣子，把篮盖猛然掀开扔在一边。  
　　这个世界上能够让莱克斯·卢瑟感觉惊讶的东西委实已经不多了，但他还是为他看到的东西表示了一瞬间的震惊。  
　　“哦老天。”他伸出手指，翻弄了一下篮子里塞得满满的微型樱桃酱蛋糕、蓝莓派、腊肉丁披萨、花生烙饼和朱古力曲奇块——这些小玩意儿每个的直径都不会 超过两厘米，用专门的透明小盒分装着，一整条红线将之一个个串联起来固定好，每个上面都不厌其烦打了一个蝴蝶结。它们五色斑斓，环绕着横躺在当中的那件东 西：一个持续透出淡红色光芒的漂流瓶。  
　　它的形状与大号的漂流瓶几乎没什么区别，通体透明，有较窄的瓶颈，只是瓶盖部分覆盖着突出的金属壳，似乎颇为复杂，直径足可放入一个6吋高模型。类似 LED灯光的红光从瓶盖部位发出，以光头科学狂人短时间内无法解析的折射模式，笼罩了整个漂流瓶。蝙蝠侠已经在里面安置了模型——一艘完整的星舰，卢瑟认 出那是《星际迷航》里的企业号。  
　　不，那不是“企业号”，那也许应被称作“蝙蝠号”——那精致的模型表面原本印着星舰名称的位置被换上了一个大大的蝙蝠符号以及BAT-1的字样。并附 以一个五厘米左右高度的大副斯波克的模型小瓦肯。他符合逻辑的正好位于蝙蝠符号之上，蹲姿挺拔，蓝色的上衣，黑色的靴裤，小小的脑袋顶着一头瓦肯人的齐刘 海发碗，一对小小的尖耳朵不符合逻辑的精致可爱。  
　　卢瑟几乎是立刻就认出了他，这个冒牌斯波克分明就是中了自己诅咒的老对头超人。  
　　“这真是……”他重重地弹了一下瓶腹，“……令人称奇啊。”  
　　瓶壁振动起来，从一侧弹开一个小口，刚好两厘米，不多也不少。卢瑟下意识地往后方仰了仰头——实际上这瓶壁远比他的肉眼判断出的要厚，它很可能是双层的，总之，超人没有从那小孔中——上帝啊那正是个喂食孔不是么——钻出来给他来那么一下。  
　　“野餐篮……双层漂流瓶……外加一个红太阳灯……”卢瑟用双手捧住那个令人错愕的篮子，终于爆笑出声，“看来蝙蝠仔将我的建议吸纳的不错。”  
　　那迷你瓦肯有气无力地抬起头，瞥着他，不说话。  
　　卢瑟抬起左手，冲他行了个标准的瓦肯礼：“嗨，大副！生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”  
　　打扮成瓦肯大副的超人突然露出了暴怒的表情，他从微小的齿缝间发出狂吼，扑在瓶壁上挥动着他的小拳头，把整个瓶子都砸得晃动起来。可惜这没有什么用， 卢瑟知道那淡红色的灯光虽不至于像氪石射线那样伤害他的身体，却也使他无法发挥力量。瓶子只是晃动着，没有产生任何裂纹。  
　　阴谋家靠在座椅上，在不断震动的漂流瓶上方交握起他的双手。“喔，对不起，‘S-Man’【注7】，我忘了你的来历。最后的氪星之子。”他诚恳地说。  
　　超人嘶吼着，继续捶打那个瓶子，直至瓶子的晃动幅度大到一定的程度，他滑倒了，跌坐在星舰的模型旁边。  
　　“我知道你一定会来，卢瑟。”他用鼻腔发出一点哼声，还算平静地。  
　　卢瑟抬起了一边眉毛：“为了你？”  
　　“这本来就是你搞的鬼！包括挑唆蝙蝠侠在内！”他忿忿地嚷着，像翅膀背负着大滴雨水的昆虫那样摇摇欲坠地飞起来——他十分死心眼地飞回了原来的位置，那个蝙蝠符号的上方，直直坠下。他几乎是跌下去的，掉在蝙蝠的翅膀上，趴着，手指在符号上磨蹭。  
　　“……都是你。”他又重复了一遍，怒意分毫不减。  
　　“我认为没有我的指点，他也会这么做。只是少了点创意。”卢瑟拿起那个氪石射线发生器对着蝙蝠标志和它上方的承载物晃了两下。  
　　超人的指头抠进了塑胶里。“你胡说！我们是最好的战友！他答应过我，一旦有办法解除魔咒，他就会马上放我出去！而你！是你把我变成这样的！你甚至偷了他的飞机！”他怒吼着，不肯离开他的位置。或许那正是蝙蝠侠最希望他呆着的位置。  
　　卢瑟叹了口气，收起发生器。他在一圈的迷你点心里翻弄了一会儿，挑出一个樱桃酱蛋糕，剥去了盒子。  
　　“我记得星球日报登过你跟孩子们一块儿吃这个的照片？”他喃喃道，“过来，过来。”他把小蛋糕从喂食孔丢了进去。这操作太简单了，流程短暂得让他有点唏嘘。  
　　“蝙蝠侠……蝙蝠侠。”他放任这个名字在自己的舌尖上又滚了两遍。最后他捻起一份迷你花生烙饼——那是若干“小超人饲料”中含糖量最高的一种——他把它剥出来，塞进了自己的嘴里，在舌头上含了好一会儿。  
　　这趟旅程的终点——大都会也已经近在万米以下的地表了。飞机以让乘坐者尽可能舒适的方式缓慢地盘旋着，降低飞行高度，同时锁定着陆点。  
　　“我真是不想告诉你——”卢瑟一边监视着下降高度，一边故作漫不经心地开口道，“喂，超人，你在听吗？——好吧，随便你——我之所以能偷到你，你的瓶 子，你的篮子，还有，呃，他的飞机……是因为我料定蝙蝠侠在控制住你之后，会第一时间去开启你的极地堡垒系统，夺取你的氪星遗产。我甚至猜得到他必然将你 也带去，他可能会需要你的协助，但他亦必须将你留在飞行器内，以防你利用堡垒内的安保系统挣脱束缚。”  
　　他偷眼瞟着放在膝上的野餐篮，超人趴在蝙蝠标志上没动弹，看也不看他丢进去的糕点。他似如奄奄一息，或者根本已经死透了，他张着双臂，活像被钉在那标志上，又似只是要占据它。  
　　“等我搞清楚蝙蝠侠是怎么办到的……”卢瑟干咳了一声，“我要先砸了这个瓶子。”  
　　飞机猛震了一阵，静止下来。它停在大都会科技馆的停机坪上，自动弹开了舱盖。卢瑟吹了一声口哨，将野餐篮的盖子找回来重新扣好。  
　　他脱掉羽绒服，提起篮子，仿若刚刚只是去市郊野餐。他把篮子提到脸颊的高度：“我不会让这城市的人看到你现在的模样。”他有蝙蝠侠一样跃出来的身手，却只是靠一只手有些笨拙的慢慢攀爬下来，一只手始终小心地保持着篮子的平稳。  
　　“如果能多个舷梯，我会觉得这飞机的设计完美。”他对着篮子说。  
　　有事先接到他信号的卢瑟集团研发中心的负责人等候在此，看见他他们几个面露紧张地迎了上来。将他送去北极的那架飞机赫然赶不上他偷来的这一架。不过这并不要紧，在这件事上他的助理摩尼已然知道了太多，没有必要让他继续跟进。  
　　“跟我去实验室，”卢瑟集团的光头大老板宣布道，“我们必须马上开始工作。路上我会跟你们简述下一步的方向……”  
　　就在这个时候他们听见轰鸣，第二架飞机也落上了跑道。卢瑟看见飞机上的标志：“不用管它，这是之前我那一架。”  
　　飞机在跑道上全速滑行，笔直地向他们冲过来，当卢瑟意识到问题所在时，他身后已经变得空无一人。飞机在距离他们不到五米的地方猛然刹住，轮胎与地面摩擦出了点点火星。  
　　机舱门向一侧平移，一道黑影从中飞蹿而出，一枚蝙蝠镖几乎在同一时间就射向了莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　卢瑟骂了一句该死，抱住野餐篮向一侧避让。可蝙蝠侠移动的速度比他想象得要快上许多，那黑影霍然贴近他的身躯，伸出利爪一把捞住了他的领子。  
　　“卢——瑟！”他将卢瑟和野餐篮一并举起，重重地砸向地面。卢瑟的背先撞在地面上，他试图把篮子抱在怀里。  
　　蝙蝠侠一脚踏在他的肚子上：“你偷了我的飞机，我的野餐我的篮子，我的瓶子，和我的大副。我替你叫了警察了，卢瑟先生。”  
　　“你也一样偷了我的飞机，”卢瑟躺着，双手抓着那个要命的篮子，冷笑道，“你甚至想偷超人在北极的城堡，我认为大都会的媒体和警察更乐于——”  
　　他看见自己的助理出现在第二架飞机的舷梯上，怯生生地，攥着舷梯的扶手发抖。蝙蝠侠指了他一下：“摩尼先生及时弃暗投明，将我从北极救了回来，并帮助 我将你捉拿归案。而且我有你盗窃瞭望塔专用飞行器的实时录像佐证，你还一路超速不顾民用航线，你认为大都会的陪审团会更乐于听信哪一种？”  
　　卢瑟瞪着摩尼——那个略通一点魔法的希腊小男人，看上去他已经吓坏了。蝙蝠侠有的是收买人和威胁人的法子，不是吗？他早就听说过。他不想知道过程，他很清楚这过程与他当初搞定摩尼的多半大同小异。  
　　卢瑟轻轻拍了一下他怀里的野餐篮：“你报警之前就没想过我会有人质？哦不不不——我是说……‘超级’人质……”他将手插进口袋里，暗暗将氪石射线调整到位，接下来，他用力揭开野餐篮的盖子——  
　　蝙蝠侠一脚踹在他的手上：“你真的认为我会像你一样，只是控制他、收藏他、占有他？——你真的以为我会搞出一个恰到好处的红太阳LED灯？”  
　　他站着，俯视着卢瑟，然后对着天空平摊开他的爪子：“这儿。”  
　　那迷你斯波克从他的肩头后面浮现，悠哉悠哉地飘上了他的手心。卢瑟忽然注意到他胸前的星舰符号其实是一个小小的黄金色的S——蝙蝠号星舰，附赠一个超人大副——好吧，这就是个冷笑话，属于高谭的……  
　　警笛声愈来愈近了。“我不是你，卢瑟。”蝙蝠侠说。  
　　“石板呢？”卢瑟丢开那个空了的篮子，将它狠狠地扔得老远，“摩尼已经给了你，对不对？这个叛徒，我早该——”  
　　“每个人都有一个价钱，你当然也很清楚这一点。”蝙蝠松开他的脚，俯下身去用特殊的带静电手铐和脚镣扣住了卢瑟，“老实说他还顺便给了我咒语的译文。”他把钥匙直接抛给了摩尼。  
　　他不再关注卢瑟，开始向自己的飞机走去。瓦肯小超人用他这几天来习惯了的姿势舒舒服服地地坐在他那战友漆黑的肩膀上，用小手指揪着他的斗篷：“……我一直想问，倘若我昨晚挑的是罗宾汉那一套，你会给我弄一座树屋吗？”  
　　风里传来了蝙蝠侠的回答：“倘若你别再把我的斗篷戳出几个洞来的话，我会考虑给你弄一座微型的舍伍德森林。”  
　　在他们的身后，卢瑟没有丝毫的挣扎。他只是僵硬地蜷在地上，冷冷地扯动着他的唇角，吐出了另一句诅咒。  
　　“你一定会回到我面前，亲口求我的……超人。”他冷笑道。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注7】：S-Man可以是超人（Superman），也可以是“小”人（Smallman）。


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Rose Action  
　　  
　　半个iphone大的超人悬浮在高层公寓电梯间浑浊的空气里，歪着他那颗触摸图标般的小脑袋，望着穿了一身深蓝色西服的布鲁斯·韦恩站在铺陈如海的红玫瑰花丛中。  
　　“其实……”他终于开口，语调有点艰涩，“一束就够了，我是说，对象是你的话。”  
　　“爱情，克拉克，爱情……对于女人来说，道歉用的花总是越多越好。”高谭王子在花海里闲庭信步，随手挑拣了一朵半开半阖的殷红蓓蕾，用左手的两根指头托起她，贴近他的嘴唇。  
　　在他的脑后若干公分处，一枚精致的超级绿叶大叫起来：“不！……不不不，别表演给我看，拜托――”  
　　这自然没什么用，不戴面具的韦恩就是覆着面具的蝙蝠侠，他热衷于角色扮演，无论是社交界叛逆的宠儿还是浪子回头的情圣，他都倾向于不惜代价全情投入。 当他亲吻鲜花时，无论是俯下头颅的角度，还是眯着眼睛的模样都那么虔诚，小心翼翼到了极点，让人觉得他确然是心碎得无可救药了。有些时候，克拉克觉得韦恩 入戏到无法自觉，自恋到无可救药，在这种细节上他跟卢瑟毫无区别，他们擅长沉浸在自己的妄想或者说精密的计划里，且都有胆量和实力把一切理应有所顾忌的付 诸实际。  
　　布鲁斯就站在那里，在玫瑰丛中，捧着一朵未长成的花儿用嘴唇轻轻摩挲。他的演技是那么的迷人，克拉克闭上眼睛，暗自想着，完全是在做戏……不过露易丝 也许会喜欢的。想到这里他睁开眼睛，看见韦恩转过头来，向他眨眨眼睛，牵起两边的嘴角，笑得像个履历清白的中学生。他把那朵花的茎叶折去一些，然后插进自 己左胸的西装口袋。  
　　超人深深吸了口气。他现在的身躯是那么微小，他吸气的声音淹没在都市公寓楼必有的各种噪音里，几乎可以忽略不计。他得承认，所有的女人都抵抗不了这样的韦恩，如果他真打算要这么演。  
　　“这是个坏主意，坏透了。”他沮丧地呻吟道。  
　　“我不会真的吻上去的，除非形势所逼。”布鲁斯在一瞬间绷直了嘴角，这个动作完全修改了他下巴上肌肉的线条，构成了一个“蝙蝠式”的表情，“当她闭上 眼睛，第一时间的，你就应该俯冲上去了。我们正是这么计划的，不是么？难道你还需要我帮你掐着秒表练习个一两次？等你吻了她——如果摩尼没有撒谎，石板上 的解咒法能起作用，你会立刻恢复正常。在露易丝睁开眼睛之前我这个转着魔杖的巫师教父就会消失掉了。大团圆结局。”  
　　是的，他们是这么计划的，而且除却掐秒换位接吻这个超级荒谬的终极细节，其他的各种可能他们都已假设推演过若干遍，以便计划中唯一的关键人物——钢铁 之子真心倾慕的对象露易丝·莱恩小姐不因为她的职业自觉而大起疑心。那个希腊人，叫做摩尼的那位先生，卢瑟集团前高级顾问，帮忙翻译了卢瑟弄来对克拉克下 咒那块石板的反面。不管那是不是解咒法，至少那是目前他们有迹可循的唯一的线索。石板提到了这个施加于“太阳之子”的诅咒产生作用的一些必要条件：仇人的 渴望只是其中之一。他的渺小一旦勾勒成形，就会取代他接近神祗的一切伟大。而友人的真诚则是至关重要的第二步，倘若没有这个朋友，包容他烈日般的神力如同 包容他雪花般的渺小，他就会像美人鱼的泡泡那样在阳光下渐渐消失（卢瑟看样子并不担心超人的同性情缘）。  
　　最后一步，也是最关键的部分，是怎样自果壳中的宇宙唤回最伟大的英雄。这需要一个吻。他必须亲吻此生挚爱，一个迥异于他、却不会因为外貌或诅咒对他心 生一丝怀疑的人类。一个平淡得不似传奇的吻，将为这个世界带回完全的超人，那个大个的，吃不到樱桃起司蛋糕的，近乎于神的，钢铁之子。  
　　现在，唯一的问题是，钢铁之子的挚爱是个热爱问东问西的精明强干的女记者，她那刨根问底的职业习惯――不客气些说，无可救药的职业病――会引诱着她放 弃干脆利落直接吻完搞定的简单计划，转而停下来探究“超人变小了”这个绝妙事件的前因后果。如果她不配合，强烈表示要写完独家访谈再接吻，弄不好会搞砸整 件事。  
　　而那正在全力奉献“友人的真诚”的蝙蝠侠可不允许这样的情况发生。是时候换布鲁斯·韦恩上场了，他看完摩尼发来的译文后这样说道，“让莱恩小姐直接闭上眼睛等着接吻就行了。我们所需要的道具仅仅是一个泡妞心切伪装成心碎的花花公子，以及一点花。”  
　　“……我依然认为这是个坏主意。”此刻，魔防为零命中注定悲剧性的被诅咒者角色的“太阳之子”对着堆满了露易丝租住的公寓一整个楼梯间的玫瑰花发出了悲剧性的叹息。  
　　韦恩在一个钟头内第三次看了一眼手腕上的金表：“倘若你对整个计划的任何细节持有任何异议，都最好在此刻提出来。据我所知露易丝已经走到地铁出口，还剩下五分钟就会登上电梯。”  
　　“你居然还动用了瞭望塔监控！”克拉克奄奄一息地在他的脑袋旁边左右摇晃着飘动，“真希望戴安娜他们没有发觉……”  
　　“他们不会。”蝙蝠说，“事实上你已经将近一周没有给瞭望塔发去任何信息，这很容易引起疑虑。所以，早在三天前我就启动过你的堡垒主控系统，为你伪造 了一系列旅行日志。目前戴安娜他们都认定你正在外星系环游，除了尚恩，你知道，我无法隐瞒他。只要今天你能恢复，克拉克，一切都会回到原状的。不过，我必 须警告你！一会儿不管我说什么做什么，你有多不爽，你都得无视掉，只管藏好了等着换手去吻你的女朋友。”  
　　他几乎是声色俱厉说完了这番话。而克拉克飘在那儿，在他的视线内，他的脸侧，沉默下来。小超人依然晃来晃去，却忽然摆出了一副忧虑的表情。这份忧虑并 没有跟随他的身体比例一同缩小，就是原先那个超人忧虑的分量，压在他此刻不值一提的肩上，在他身后小小的披风被电梯门边的送风口吹出的中央空调风拉拽着忽 上忽下，有点可笑。但他这异乎寻常的静默让韦恩感觉不安。他把手伸进口袋里，摸索了一下。  
　　“别告诉我你还带着甘栗什么的。”小克拉克苦笑了一下。  
　　蝙蝠侠的手停在口袋里。“百分之九十浓度黑巧克力。我有准备你能一口吞的颗粒，要么？”他用布鲁西宝贝儿的五官亦真亦假地微笑着。  
　　“不……这不是……”克拉克笑出了声，轻轻的，似若虫鸣，“我想露易丝未必愿意吻我，尤其是在不知情的、甚至感觉不到的情况下——”  
　　“那不是问题，克拉克。石板上写的是你吻你的挚爱，你当然是愿意亲吻莱恩小姐的，嗯哼？别告诉我你连这个都拿不定主意，现在她还没上电梯……”韦恩焦 躁地瞥了一眼电梯楼层指示灯，很好，它停在一楼——接下来，是二楼……它在上升，露易丝·莱恩下班归来，即将抵达这一层。或者这还不是她，他最好跟监控确 认一下。“如果你认为这一切都搞错了，我们现在把这些莫名其妙的植物都收拾掉还来得及。”他哼哼着，按了一下别在耳朵上的通信接收器。  
　　“……不，布鲁斯，你没弄明白。我是说……她也许会情愿贡献出一个吻来拯救超人，但那不是——那不是……”超人嚅啜着——该死，超人应该会为一个确凿无疑的必须的亲吻露出这种无助的表情吗？  
　　这只是一场有点特殊的拯救行动，是一场限于魔法的权宜之计。这也许会牵涉到一些能量力场的复原（光是想想就觉得过程不会太舒服）和个人情感的波动（超 人得放任一个有勾引他女友前科的花花公子再度出手勾引他的女友，而且还是再一次当着他的面）……无论如何这个吻都是必须的，超人得吻她，吻露易丝·莱恩， 他得恢复正常。而他得帮他，帮他顺利吻到他的挚爱，因为他是蝙蝠侠。  
　　韦恩抬起了一只手，带点表演意味地，摊开手掌向超人比划了一下，“停。”他把那只手贴在了额头上，捂住他的半张脸，“现在不是我倾听你对感情的个人看法的好时机，克拉克。”他指了指流动着光影的电梯门夹缝说，“心理咨询时间结束，我要开工了。”  
　　他的话音甫落，电梯便发出了一声清脆的铃音。露易丝回来了。


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Lost Solution  
　　  
　　“你先别开口，让我猜猜看。”  
　　背脊贴着灰蒙蒙的墙壁，莱克斯·卢瑟龇起白牙，咧出一个傲慢的冷笑。监狱单间的天窗栅栏输送进来的天光，在他的光头上分隔出一块一块稍稍明亮些的“空白”。 但那些光旋即被一个带着魔鬼尖耳的黑影彻底覆盖了。  
　　蝙蝠侠逼近他，揪住他囚衣的领口，用蛮力直接让他的双脚离开了地面。  
　　“你的计划……蝙蝠，我猜你打算直接把我打昏。”卢瑟喘着气，双手尝试着去抓握压迫在他气管上的那双铁手。皮革手套……他在混乱中想着，不知道有没有人想象过脱下手套后的这双手是什么样子的？  
　　这让恐怖的气氛变得不那么恐怖了，甚至还增添了一点难以言述的诡异，在蝙蝠侠从齿缝间发出任何不似人类的怪声之前，光头男人再次咕咕地冷笑起来。他艰难地吐着字：“……我猜你不是……你不是一个人来的！”  
　　揪住卢瑟的手猛地撤回去了，他摔向地面。尾骨传来一阵钝痛，这让他又有好几十秒说不出话来。“你只有这几招……”他哼哼着，尽量坐着不动。他很清楚， 即便他们都在外面，他拥有万全准备的时候，面对他的这些敌人们，在武力上他未必能占到一分的便宜。他坐在那儿喘了一会儿，最后还是找回了他之前那种风格的 冷笑——绝对的卢瑟式冷笑。他抬起头对着那片半溶解在暗夜里的尖耳朵黑影冷笑道：“……欢迎光临斯特里克监狱岛。”  
　　蝙蝠侠没有理会他的搭讪，或者说——炫耀。作为一个外星人暂时的保护者，你不过如此，一个人类——卢瑟用他的表情清晰地诠释了他的这种念头。义警安静地站在他面前，用一种旁观者的无情姿态，既没有靠近他的举动，也没有立刻弃他而去的表示。  
　　没有更多的光照进来了，这个悬浮于海面的孤岛装满了世界级的恶棍，从来都不受阿波罗的眷顾。  
　　“很多人把你当做一个怪物，一个非人类的影子猎手，或者一个埋在人类身体里的疯子。但我欣赏你，蝙蝠侠……你是人类中敢于突破自己的那一类人，你压抑 你的本性，用一切手段去挖掘真相后面的真理和正义背后的伪善。你跟我一样，我们相信了的一些东西是再多的金钱也买不到的，这一点谁也不能改变。”卢瑟说 着，不停地向蝙蝠侠的两肩和斗篷缝隙张望着。光线太暗，他找不到什么缝隙，也同样找不到除了黑色以外的其他的东西。  
　　“别找了，”蝙蝠侠终于开口了，粗糙声线仿佛是沙砾在铁壁上滑过，“他跟我一起来了。”  
　　“啊当然了。”卢瑟哼哼道，“他不想让我看见他这副样子，怕我嘲笑他，他在害怕。他们把他标榜为英勇的代言词，他却害怕我。”他调整了坐姿，换了一个角度持续他的张望，蝙蝠并没有阻止他。  
　　他的沉默举动让卢瑟有些微微的兴奋，他很清楚自己占了上风……纯精神上的。蝙蝠侠退却了，超人不敢出现。他咳嗽一声，用宛若演讲的激昂口吻，抬高嗓门 说了下去：“他害怕他得面对的事，他必须得干的事。这几天来他都吻了些谁？露易丝·莱恩？那个女记者？还有谁？他在人类世界里享用过的那些掳获和奉献？有 多少美丽的女人和男人愿意为超人奉献他们的嘴唇？还是没有一个能够接受他现在这副小可爱的样子？要不要让卢瑟先生来教你们一个索吻的好方法——你不如让他 站着别动，就说他是个随漫画附赠的模型小人儿……”  
　　蝙蝠侠还是没有动。卢瑟注意到他连最像人类的嘴角细纹都没有一丝抽动。他那副噩梦般的冷漠态度让囚徒开始怀疑这其实就是个噩梦。  
　　可他决定把话说完。他的搜寻一无所获，他找不到另一个访客。他知道怎么做能让那个生猛的外星人怒不可遏，他已经成功过很多次了。通过“揭露真相”——他是这方面的老手。  
　　“……你们又研究了石板，那个词，想找出化解的方法。所有的吻都不能让他变大，我猜，是你意识到他还有一个人没有尝试过，一个，曾经，使他产生过比恋 爱还要强烈的感情波动的混蛋。一个敌人，一个罪犯。你们意识到了，他必须屈尊过来吻我，只有我——亚历山大·约瑟夫·卢瑟的嘴唇会让这个外星人恢复原样。 而这就是真相……”  
　　他说到这里，终于看见对面的蝙蝠侠振开了斗篷，伸出一根套着尖爪的手指轻轻点了一个方向。  
　　那似乎正是他所在的方向，他的头顶——该死……  
　　卢瑟仰起头的同个刹那，一道细细的红光闪电般劈过他的脸颊。他被难以想象的冲击力甩向背后的墙壁，这一下重击就让他失去了知觉。  
　　“就是现在，赶紧。”蝙蝠侠说着，迅速转过身去，把自己的整个轮廓都埋进了缺乏光照的墙角里。他那对尖耳的影子在墙上拉得很长，一直蔓延至天花板。那是漆黑尖锐的两道。  
　　一个蝇虫般的小阴影飞近它，轻轻地碰了碰他的耳尖，又落下来，牵起他斗篷的边沿。  
　　“走吧，那没用。”那五厘米左右高度的小影子说。  
　　“他也不行吗？”蝙蝠影子嘶嘶地吸着气。  
　　“不……蝙蝠。我没吻他。如果吻了他才能变大，我宁愿一直这么小着。”小影子在原地扭动了一下，他身上的某种装备，可能是披风或长衬衣的衣襟扑扇起来，就好像翅膀一样。  
　　“但她们都没起作用……我们已经试过你从七岁到现在泡过的所有人了。”蝙蝠影子说，“还有一种好一点的可能：你还没遇到此生挚爱。倘若这个假设是真的，也许我们真的要去帮你找个拇指姑娘了。我劝你还是试一下，反正他已经昏了。”  
　　那带翅膀的小影子松开手转了个圈。  
　　“……先不要想那个，我们离开这儿，”他低声说，“蝙蝠。”  
　　“我依然觉得不明智！”蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地转过身来，伸手去捞他旁边那带翅膀的彩虹色小影子。他气势汹汹，仿佛是只要抓到他就会亲自把他的头按向脚下这颗光头似的。如他所料的，他失败了。  
　　超人飞向他，抓住他的腰带，挂在那上面。  
　　“告诉我酒心巧克力在那一格？”他用最超人最庄严的声调问道，“我现在严重需要来一口。”  
　　“……左边第三格。给我也拿一颗，”蝙蝠侠摊开了他的一只爪子。  
　　“然后我们一起离开这里。”他叹了口气，说，“听你的。总会有其他办法的。”


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Toad Prince  
　　  
　　那个孩子蹲在池塘边已经有好一会儿了。他用双手举着他的迪斯尼小手机，努力将摄录镜头对准水面上的一个小小的物体……  
　　“喂，别拍，”那体型迷你的小家伙用不算太迷你的严肃声调嚷道，“不然我会消失的。”  
　　他是人形的，且穿着成套的绿色小衣服，头顶的尖顶小帽上还插着一根按比例缩小的羽毛。他看着很像彼得·潘，又有点形似麦当劳玩具版的罗宾汉。他站在一 只瞌睡的蛤蟆背上，抱起双臂的动作庄重得不得了——我们必须得说，他的姿态很容易让人联想到“正义”、“无畏”、“威严”这些高大的单词，而他的身高却恰 成反比。他的身高至多只有五厘米。  
　　“噢。”孩子听到这句话后便乖乖地合上了手机。他把那神奇的电子小匣子攥在手里，继续那么蹲着，歪着头打量那茶杯精灵的现实版。精灵脚下的蛤蟆鼓动腮帮发出“呱呱”的叫声，小观众挠了挠他那头剪得整整齐齐的瓦肯式黑发，小心翼翼地开口了。  
　　“你好，我是沙瑞克【Sarek】。你是青蛙小王子吗？”他说的是克林贡语……以蛤蟆为坐骑的彼得·潘失笑了——而且他拥有跟著名的瓦肯外交官相同的名字，这个孩子的父母多半是星际迷航的超级粉丝。  
　　“不，”绿衣服小人用克林贡语回答说，“我其实是蛤蟆小精灵。你好啊，沙瑞克，很抱歉我可不是真正的王子。”  
　　“噢。”孩子又挠了挠头，“那真正的王子是什么样的？他在真正的公主那边吗？你是他的召唤精灵吗？”  
　　也许是受到了惊扰，黄褐色的蛤蟆在水面上划开了一个圈，离岸边更远了些。那小精灵稳稳地站在它背上，把双手负在身后，皱起了他那忧愁的小眉头。“…… 这问题很难回答，沙瑞克。但精灵不能欺骗你这样的孩子，所以我得跟你说实话。”他说着，像一枚风中的苇叶那样无声无息地飘了起来。并没有风，可他飞得是那 么轻快。  
　　“噢噢，”沙瑞克点头道，“这么看起来你是个真的精灵。你身上没有遥控飞机的声音。”  
　　“我是个真的精灵，”精灵说，“而且我和一位真正的王子是最好的朋友。我本来不是这么小的，我很高大威猛，像……大概有超人那么高大。唔，差不多就是那样子。你能想象吗，我说沙瑞克——先生？”  
　　他所使用的称呼显然让孩子十分满意。每个如沙瑞克这样五六岁的男孩子都不会拒绝被当作大人一般地对待。他点了点头：“我能。我知道超人有6英尺3英寸 高，将来我也会是那么高的，我长得很快，精灵先生。能问问你是怎么缩了的吗？你现在看起来还没有我的蝙蝠侠大头兵人高。”  
　　“说来话长。”精灵飘着打了个转，“有条脑袋光溜溜的恶龙诅咒了我，然后我发现我需要一个吻才能变回去。”  
　　“就这么简单？那我愿意吻你。”孩子一本正经地指了指自己的嘴。  
　　“可没那么简单！”精灵说，“怎么说呢……我需要吻一个人，一个我真正爱着、又真正爱我的人。一位公主什么的……但所有的公主都受不了我现在的尺寸，我那位好心的王子朋友为我可伤透了脑筋，我们带上一屋子的玫瑰去冒险……去找真正的公主，请求她的帮助……”  
　　沙瑞克打断他：“接着，公主和王子就在一起了？童话里都是这么写的。”  
　　小精灵露出一丝震惊的表情，他围着男孩上上下下地飞。“童话里都是这么写的……”他沮丧地喃喃道，“……对啊，童话里都是这么写的。”  
　　“这么说我猜对了？”说克林贡语的瓦肯头男孩得意地扬起了小脸。他试着捞了一把，没有抓到飞得很快的小精灵。  
　　“不完全对，王子带着花去找公主，他让她闭上眼睛等待一个吻，她很高兴地照办了。按照计划，我换手飞上去吻了她……看起来什么都对，可诅咒依然有效， 我没变大。”精灵悬浮在孩子的鼻尖前，用一只手捂住了他那豆粒大小的脸孔，“……更糟糕的是，公主完全感觉不到我这种轻量级的吻……她等了一会儿，就直接 睁开眼睛，对王子说：‘早知道你是一个王子，有那么多个公主和灰姑娘追求过你，你来者不拒，实际上只是对爱缺乏自信。现在我总算相信你这回是认真的了。’ ——然后她主动亲了他，呐，就跟童话里写的一样，他们吻在一起好久好久，照我看永恒的金刚石山都快倒塌了。”  
　　“唉。”小沙瑞克站起来，宛如大人那样满怀笃定地闭上眼睛摇了摇手指，“听起来她不是‘对的人’。”  
　　“我们又找了其他的五个公主，用尽各种方法接近她们来偷一个吻，结果都是一样的。为了解开这个恶咒，我的王子甚至建议我干脆去亲吻那头凶恶的光头龙， 他推测这搞不好正是恶龙的意图。我可没答应。我觉得可能事实是这样的，在我变小以前，从来没有人类爱上真正的我——一个精灵，那个‘对的人’并不存在…… 而且现在，糟糕的是，我到哪儿也找不到这么样的一个人了，我爱过的人都试过了。没用。”精灵落在一片凤仙花瓣上。阳光照在他的脸上，露水在他的脚下凝结成 形。他用脚尖轻轻地踢着那浑圆的液滴，唉声叹气。  
　　“你可以去吻你的王子嘛。”沙瑞克冲小精灵耸了耸肩，“你刚才也说了，‘一个你真正爱着、又真正爱你的人’。你的王子难道不是正好符合标准吗？”  
　　听到这句话，精灵在花瓣上打了个滑。他坐倒在露珠里，衣服沾湿了一大片。“唉这行不通的！”他哼哼道，“这个诅咒最可怕的地方在于，吻了没用，就证明我们的爱是经不起考验的。如果我吻了他没用的话，沙瑞克……”  
　　“你真逊。”男孩把他的手机打开，转了180度递到精灵的面前：“学学超人的勇敢。要是蝙蝠侠遇到你这样的麻烦，超人早就去吻他了。他们是世界上最要好的朋友！【World’s Finest】”  
　　精灵拖着水，沉甸甸地飘起来，飘近那小小的屏幕。他看见一张在网络上随处可见的正义联盟漫画截图。超人和蝙蝠侠双双并肩站立，那卷毛大块头的脸上笑容满面，连黑衣义警的唇角都超现实地带上了一点笑意……  
　　“喔，超人式的勇敢……”他快速地往前飞，牵动衣服发出一点嗡嗡的声响，“……吻蝙蝠侠……好吧。”他喃喃着，晃动脑袋，一撮黑色的发缕从他帽檐下露了出来。  
　　他飞近孩子的脸，在他饱满的果实般的小脸蛋上亲亲地啄了一下。一个静悄悄的吻。他的吻仿佛蝴蝶翅膀悄然拂起的微风。  
　　“谢谢你，孩子。”那精灵说。


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Kiss Adventure  
　　  
　　穿着一身彼得·潘绿衣服的五厘米超人从韦恩庄园主卧房半掩的窗缝里飞了进去。  
　　这是周末的午后时光，阳光穿过没有拉紧的帘子倾泻在有些古老的地板上，描绘着那些木头的纹路，窗边的古董花瓶插满玫瑰，骄傲的花朵在清水的滋润下展开 了饱满的身姿。有些幽然的甜香充斥在这个房间里，直抵每一个角落。而此时布鲁斯·韦恩正蜷缩在一个阳光也照不到的角落里，在他父亲留下的摇椅上，安静地熟 睡。  
　　他只套着一件睡衣，而且满面愁容，用一只手撑着有些微显潮红的脸颊。他的黑头发乱糟糟的，连睡眠也融化不了他拧结在一起的眉头。超人注意到主人先生手 边的茶几上堆了几碟切成小碎块的点心，那些碎块——迷你鲔鱼寿司卷、小号的金丝虾丸和烤蘑菇，被某个困顿无聊的人类用叉子拼接成了量子物理符号西格玛的样 子【Sigma，即Σ】。此外，还有儿童模型大小的塑料马克杯，盛满了——0.1毫升左右的梅子汁。  
　　凯尔悬在那里，盯着这个男人瞧了一会儿。只有一小会儿……似乎身材变小使得他的一切量级都无形地微缩了，他的考虑时间也变得那么短。他只迟疑了几秒 钟，而不是一天、一周、一个月或许多年。他没有吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，没有乘着他看不见时偷偷吻他……那是很方便的，睡着了的蝙蝠侠根本感觉不到这么轻的亲 吻。他能隐瞒这事……即使这个吻不起作用……不是吗？  
　　但他没有，至少是这次，他放任机会溜走。他飞回了他寄居多日的森林小屋，换上他那已经渐渐习惯了的希腊式样丝巾睡衣，又飞回来，在碟子上方盘旋了一阵，慢慢地下降，最后，落在布鲁斯搭在胸前的胳膊上。  
　　超人爬到蝙蝠侠的臂弯间躺下，在闭上眼睛以前，只是亲吻了那条胳膊。  
　　“好梦，布鲁斯。”他说。  
　　当然了，后来他发现自己根本记不得那天的午睡中到底有没有做过梦，因为没过多久——顶多十来分钟后，他就被两根手指捏了起来，在空中一阵乱晃。  
　　“克拉克！我真不敢相信你居然也喜欢裸睡。”布鲁斯，睡眼惺忪却不怀好意地勾着嘴角的布鲁斯，一只手捏着他那变小了的老朋友，一只手摇晃着一条白色的丝巾。他那甩动丝巾的动作实在太过得意，扇起的微风甚至吹乱了超人的那一撮卷毛。  
　　超人忿忿地瞥了他一眼：“我打赌你早就想这么干了。”  
　　“礼尚往来嘛。”布鲁斯丢下丝巾，从西格玛符号的上沿捻起一块超小号的寿司丢进嘴里，“因为你我现在一天要接露易丝的十个电话，提醒我去看心理医生、按时吃药和保持锻炼……自我那天帮你吻她之后，她已经认定我有边缘型人格障碍了，从此母性大发，真是让人招架不能。”  
　　超人把两条胳膊都搭在布鲁斯的手指上，趴在那上面，懒洋洋地叹了口气：“喔……看来那个‘长达8分43秒的深吻’是要分期支付的。可是布鲁斯，今天早 上我出去散心的时候好好考虑了一下这事儿，我想说，你能不能停下别再研究莱克斯·卢瑟的口腔细胞了？也许我们弄错了方向，也许我们应该——我的意思是—— ”  
　　“我已经把他的上皮细胞标本搁冰箱了。”没戴面具的蝙蝠侠用花花公子那种略带神经质的慵懒声调打断了这位目前依然超级小的英雄，“我一直都在考虑这事儿，我曾经犹豫不决——但我决定了，超人，我打算给你一个吻。”  
　　“什、什么？！”超人在他的手指上不自在地扭动起来。蝙蝠侠松开指腹，那小小的光溜溜的氪星人便“啪”地掉进了他的掌心。他躺在那里，仿佛用象牙颗粒 雕刻而成的阿波罗卧像。他在那里翻了个身，跳起来。“可、可是，”他嚷道，“要是那也没有用呢？这我也想到了，我们还没试过……可要是连你吻我也没有用 呢？我们都不清楚……”  
　　韦恩以蝙蝠侠的果决倏然收拢了手掌，把超人的下半身束缚在里面。他并没有用力，超人也没怎么挣扎。他只是有点儿丧气地，拿双手盖住了自己的额头。  
　　“我可受不了这诅咒了，”他嘟囔道。  
　　“我也是。”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠那粗糙的声线说话，“管他呢，我考虑过了：若我吻你一下，有42.3%的几率你会变回来，而现在已举证的事实证明，有 36.72%的几率，吻对这个诅咒根本无效。若我吻了你一下没用，我就多吻几下，每多吻一次，你我自身的情绪变化，可将成功几率推高 0.0002342%。或者我每天吻你一下，等待的忐忑会将这个数据再拔高一点——总会有用的。尽管你每犯傻一次就会让这个几率下降 0.00036642%，即使我现在还没中意你到超过我个人心理标准54.23521%的程度，那也无妨，慢慢来嘛。单从综合指数上分析，我就认为我本人 至少是比莱恩小姐她们和卢瑟之类的坏家伙要可靠98.9713245%。来吧。”  
　　他向前略略倾身，低下头的同时也松开了手。克拉克飞起来，向他的嘴唇伸出了小手。蝙蝠侠的嘴唇……那是连黑暗恐怖的面具也不能改变的一个特征物，他有 时将它们化妆得干枯苍白，绷紧它们不舍得奉上一丝笑容。但现在还好，他的唇瓣是粉润的，颜色很浅，而且很薄。布鲁斯的嘴上还残留着黑绿色的海苔碎屑，这他 可绝不会让他知道。超人用手掌轻触那两片温暖的血肉。“嘿，”他喃喃道，“我要吻你啰？”  
　　布鲁斯破天荒地并没有从鼻腔里发出任何不屑一顾的闷哼。他微弱地，不易为人察觉地向后闪避了一点点。那是只有五厘米尺寸的人才能注意到的一点点。  
　　凯尔迎上他，把嘴唇贴上去，把整个豆粒大小的脸孔都贴上去。光芒就在那一刻燃烧起来，在他们之间，在这个卧室以内。那光冲开了帘幕和窗棂，然后，是爆炸般的一声巨响，破碎的玻璃向外喷溅，洒向下方的花园。  
　　再然后——  
　　布鲁斯确定他的自主意识至少有两分钟的缺失，换言之，他有两分钟的时间完全搞不清楚自己在什么地方，正在干什么。那120秒过去以后，他最先恢复的是两项认知：第一，他的背很痛——老托马斯留下来的椅子可能已经碎了，那些不规则的木块正在扎痛他的背。  
　　第二，他好像又在体会那种玫瑰花丛中的深吻。一个6英尺3英寸肌肉结实的大块头就压在他的身上，手掌伸进了他的睡衣领口，一条湿热的氪星舌头正在激切地探索他的口腔。  
　　对于此等现状，蝙蝠侠的应急推论也有两项：第一，之前的麻烦已经解决了。  
　　第二，就目标物的实际发展看来，那些盘子的点心可能分得太碎了，大概。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩抬起双臂，搂住了一个超级尺寸的彼得·潘。  
　　蝙蝠侠认为，在接下来一段难以预计的时间内，公认的世界最佳拍档【World’s Finest】首要的行动目的应该是，打破某个8分43秒的记录，把这个进行中的胜利之吻也变成100.00000000%世界第一的【World’s Finest】。  
　　  
　　  
  
　　【END】


End file.
